


Primera Pelea - Worth Having

by merrick_ds



Series: Worth Having [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9739250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: Jensen descubre algo sobre Jared





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worth Having: First Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488772) by [GreenBird (lovestryker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestryker/pseuds/GreenBird). 



 

-“¡Hazel, no!”- regañó Jared. Hazel había estado con ellos durante casi seis semanas y aunque se está adaptando bien, y ambos están enamorados de ella, tiene una vena traviesa que los mantiene siguiéndole los talones. Habían descubierto con rapidez que cuando no estaba a la vista, probablemente había un problema. Y ella había decidido que le encantaban los zapatos, calcetines y los cuadernos de dibujo de Jared.

En ese momento se andaba paseando por toda la casa con los zapatos de costura inglesa de Jensen, agarrados entre los dientes- “¡Hazel, vuelve aquí!”- gritó Jared mientras patinaba doblando en una esquina y entraba a la cocina. El zapato formal olvidado en el suelo, mientras Hazel se sentaba a los pies de Ben, esperando una migaja.

-“¿Problemas con el perro, señor?”- preguntó Ben a modo de broma.

Jared solo lo miró enojado, recogiendo a Hazel del suelo y se la llevó afuera sosteniéndola en sus brazos. Tal vez con una carrera por todo el patio se desharía de un poco de su energía.

Treinta minutos después, Jensen los encontró a ambos en el césped, durmiendo al sol. Sonrió con cariño antes de dejarse caer y besar la frente de Jared.

Jared entreabrió un ojo- “Dejaste tu puerta del armario abierta, de nuevo”- dijo a modo de saludo.

-“Ups, lo siento”

-“Lo sentirás más cuando tengas que ir a trabajar sin zapatos”

-“¿Largo día?”

Jared le sonrió- “No, en realidad no. ¿Y tú?”

-“Bastante bueno. Me reuní con la nueva líder de la Asociación por los Derechos de los Omegas”

-“¿Si? ¿Cómo es?”

-“Es muy agradable. Es profesional y organizada, tiene un montón de ideas realmente progresivas con las que estoy entusiasmado”

Hazel le dio un golpecito a Jensen en la mano, finalmente haciendo el esfuerzo suficiente para pedir un poco de atención. Jared se rio- “Vienes a casa en la noche y ella está agotada y con actitud perezosa, pero durante todo el día es como una niña pequeña con subidón de jugo.

Jensen se levantó y se inclinó para ayudar a Jared a levantarse- “Vamos a comer; me perdí el almuerzo y estoy muriendo de hambre”

-“De acuerdo, creo que Ben hizo lasaña”- se dirigieron a la casa, pero Jared se detuvo antes de entrar- “¿Puedes tratar de recordar cerrar tu puerta del closet, por favor?”

-“Si”- dijo Jensen- “Lo siento”

 

***

 

No era que Jared no vigilara a Hazel, porque si lo hacía, pero ella era astuta. Se quedaría justo a su lado durante una hora y cuando él apartaba la mirada por treinta segundos, se habría ido. Estaba trabajando con un entrenador, que iba a Grenwald una vez a la semana, quien estaba absolutamente, y sin reservas, enamorado de su perro. El entrenador le dijo que con el tiempo superaría la etapa de masticar. Probablemente. Tal vez. Mientras tanto, Jared le compró juguete tras juguete para que muerda y destruya.

La mantenían en su jaula para perros cuando tenían que salir y mantenían las puertas cerradas, tan a menudo como era posible; sin contar el detalle de morder, ella era asombrosa. Era cariñosa, juguetona, inteligente y divertida. Era muy obediente, en todas las otras áreas, pero simplemente seguía adorando adoraba los zapatos y calcetines de Jensen, y los cuadernos de dibujo de Jared. Jensen se burlaba diciéndole que se debía a que los pies de Jared eran demasiado apestosos hasta para los perros.

Cada mañana, Jared le seguía recordando a Jensen cerrar su puerta del armario y la de su habitación, Jensen lo recordaba la mitad de las veces. Jared siempre se aseguraba que estuviesen cerradas, después del desayuno, por lo que durante el día no era un gran problema; pero en las noches, Jensen a menudo lo olvidaba y Jared no siempre sabía cuándo entraba a sus habitaciones.

Fue un jueves por la noche; Jared estaba leyendo una revista de viajes, tratando de encontrar ideas para su luna de miel, cuando escuchó un ruido extraño que venía del pasillo. Se levantó a investigar, encontrando a Hazel mordiendo felizmente un par de mocasines de Jensen. Suspiró. Lo último que supo era que Jensen había estado con Hazel en la sala de entretenimiento.

Le quitó el zapato, frustrado con Jensen por dejar la puerta abierta y por no vigilar al perro. Encontró a Jensen aún en la sala, totalmente absortó en un juego de Halo. Hazel corrió y saltó al sofá junto a Jensen, rompiendo su concentración.

-“Hey chica, ¿qué has estado haciendo?”- preguntó Jensen, pausando el  juego para rascarle detrás de las orejas.

Jared puso el zapato en la mesa frente a Jensen, pero no dijo nada.

Jensen paso la mirada del zapato a Hazel y luego a Jared. Ups, se notaba que Jared no estaba contento- “Lo siento, lo hice de nuevo, ¿verdad?”

Jared respiró profundamente, antes de poner una evidente sonrisa falsa- “Si, está bien. Sólo trata de recordarlo, ¿de acuerdo?”

-“Si, lo siento”- dijo Jensen sinceramente.

Jared asintió- “Me voy a la cama, ¿sí?”

-“Claro. Estaré ahí en unos minutos”

-“Vamos chica, hora de ir al baño”- la llamó Jared.

Jensen apagó el videojuego y la televisión, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder. Jared estaba enojado cuando entró a la habitación, pero a pesar de su obvia frustración, rápidamente dejó que Jensen se saliera del apuro, aunque tenía todo el derecho de estar molesto.

Pensando en el tiempo que han estado juntos, se dio cuenta de que Jared nunca había expresado ningún enojo o frustración, ni siquiera había estado abiertamente en desacuerdo con él. Podía entender porque no lo hizo al principio, cuando se acababan de conocer, pero a partir de entonces llegaron a ser más cercanos, y asumió que Jared se sentiría lo bastante cómodo en su relación para expresarse por completo.

Ese pensamiento estuvo fastidiando a Jensen durante los siguientes días. Sabía que podía hablar de ello con Jared, pero también sabía que, si le decía que estaba bien sentirse enojado, molesto o frustrado con él, eso no cambiaría nada. Jared estaría de acuerdo, pero nunca lo llevaría a cabo. Lo meditó una y otra vez hasta que llegó a una solución: tendría que obligar a Jared a pelear con él.

 

***

 

Puso su plan en acción el lunes. Deliberadamente dejó abierto ambos armarios y la puerta de la habitación, le dijo a Jared que regresaría a las cinco, pero no se apareció hasta las seis y no le avisó. Nada ocurrió.

Jared le llamó el martes, pidiéndole que le llevara el libro que la Reina le dijo podría prestarle. Jensen lo dejó olvidado. Cuando llegó a casa, Jared le mostró algunas flores que había plantado en la base de la cerca junto al jacuzzi, y Jensen ‘accidentalmente’ pisó una. Jared frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

El miércoles por la noche, Jared le pidió su opinión sobre posibles destinos para la luna de miel y, a pesar, de que en secreto Jensen le estaba prestando completa atención, pretendió estar ocupado jugando Candy Crush en su teléfono. Eso sólo terminó con Jared dolido en lugar de enojado, así que se lo compensó velozmente con una sucia mamada en el sofá.

El jueves, Jensen llamó a Jared a la hora del almuerzo, le preguntó dónde estaba y si no recordaba que se suponía iban a reunirse con la Reina para el almuerzo. No, Jared no lo recordó porque no se lo había dicho. Jensen se hizo ilusiones por lo contenida que sonó su voz, pero esas ilusiones se desvanecieron cuando Jared se disculpó y le dijo que quizás no había prestado atención y que le pediría a uno de los guardias lo llevara de inmediato. Eso resultó en que Jensen tuviera que rogarle a su madre que pretendiera no haber comido, y se ganó un regaño como no lo había recibido desde que era un adolescente y lo descubrieron llevándose el Porsche de su padre.

Determinado a quebrar la resistencia de Jared, el viernes se quedó en casa. Comenzó en la mañana al tomarse el último jugo de naranja que Jared había dicho específicamente que quería. Dejó la puerta de la habitación abierta, pero en lugar de dejar la puerta de su armario abierta, dejó la de Jared, dando un paso atrás y observando a Hazel escoger cuidadosamente uno de los zapatos antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, hasta el final del pasillo. Se sintió mal por usar al perro, pero tenía una misión, maldita sea, y nada se iba a interponer en su camino. Iba a lograr que su esposo este furioso con él y no había nada que pudiera detenerlo. Eso hizo que Jared apretara los puños, así que Jensen lo consideró un progreso.

Había una exposición de arte y Jared le había pedido que consiguiera boletos para domingo, por supuesto, Jensen los consiguió de inmediato, además de organizar una reunión para que conozca al artista, pero cuando Jared le preguntó por los pases esa tarde, pretendió que se le había olvidado hacerlo. Haciendo que Jared girara sobre sus talones y saliera de la habitación, Jensen sonrió al verlo alejarse.

Más tarde, Jared se sentó a ver el último episodio de _Supernatural_ que tenía en el DVD, sólo para descubrir que ya no estaba. Jensen se sentó a su lado inocentemente, pretendiendo leer un libro.

-“Jensen”- dijo Jared en una muy controlada voz- “¿Borraste el episodio de Supernatural?”

-“¿Qué? Ah, sí, perdón. Pensé que ya lo habías visto”

Jared bajó el control remoto a la mesita de café frente a ellos y se puso de pie con rigidez- “Vamos, Hazel, iremos a dar un paseo”

-“¿Quieres que te acompañe?”- preguntó Jensen.

Jared se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta- “No”- dijo bruscamente antes de salir.

Jensen sonrió, estaba tan cerca. Claro, se sentía un poco mal por lo que estaba haciendo, no le agradaba ver a Jared herido o molesto, pero sabía que, para poder tener un lazo fuerte y duradero, Jared necesitaba saber que estaba bien enojarse, irritarse de vez en cuando; ellos podrían trabajar en los problemas, aprender y crecer juntos.

Mientas Jared estaba afuera, Jensen preparó lo que esperaba sea la última gota. Se coló al estudio de Jared y agarró uno de sus blocs de dibujo en blanco. Dobló la cubierta y rasgó un poco el encuadernado, para que se viera como usado.

Bajó con él las escaleras y entró a la cocina donde Ben terminaba de preparar la cena.

-“¿Qué vamos a comer esta noche, Ben?”

-“Espagueti con albóndigas, pan de ajo y una ensalada. Ya está todo listo, si quieren comer ahora”

-“Eso sería perfecto, pero ¿por qué no me dejas servirlo y limpiar. Tú y Matt pueden irse temprano”

-“¿Estás seguro?”- preguntó Ben con un poco de duda.

Jensen se rio- “Prometo que no haré nada sin la supervisión de Jared”

Ben sonrió- “De acuerdo, entonces, gracias”

Jensen esperó hasta que vio a Ben y Matt cruzar a su apartamento. Iba a tener tiempo para acabar todo perfectamente, esperaba que Hazel hiciera su parte sin necesidad de persuasión. Después de usarla tan descaradamente toda la semana, iba a tener que comprarle una cesta llena de juguetes nuevos.

Puso las ensaladas y la canasta de pan en la mesa, luego sirvió dos platos con el espagueti y las albóndigas. A continuación ‘derramó’ un poco de la salsa de tomate en el bloc de dibujó y colocó los platos en frente para que quedara oculto.

Jared estaba justo afuera de la puerta de la cocina, lanzándole una pelota a Hazel. Jensen le observó por un momento, tan enamorado que se sentía un poco ridículo. Abrió la puerta y le llamo a cenar.

Ambos entraron, Hazel fue directo a su bol de agua, mientras Jared se lavaba las manos.

-“¿Dónde está Ben?”

-“Lo mandé a casa. Todo estaba listo, pensé que lo menos que podía hacer era servir un plato y llevarlo a la mesa. Ni siquiera yo puedo arruinar eso”- dijo Jensen con una sonrisa- “Ve a sentarte y empieza con tu ensalada, llevaré estos en un instante”

Jared le dirigió una mirada divertida, pero hizo lo que le pidió. Jensen recogió ambos platos mientras Hazel caminaba junto a él. Jared no estaba mirando, así que siguió adelante y empujó el bloc para que cayera de la encimera al piso, en frente del perro, quien de inmediato comenzó a lamer la salsa, justo como Jensen esperaba.

Jared levantó la mirada cuando escuchó el sonido del bloc al caer al suelo y cuando Hazel lo limpió con la lengua, sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados- “¿Eses es mi bloc de dibujo?”

Jensen asentó los platos en la mesa antes de volverse- “Ah, sí, eso parece. Necesitaba anotar algunas cosas y fue lo primero que encontré”

Jared se levantó rápidamente de la silla para quietarle el papel al perro- “Esto esta arruinado”- dijo al recogerlo- “Y espero que no haya nada raro en esa salsa. ¿Cuánto se comió?”

-“Sólo es salsa de tomate, Jared. Estoy seguro que estará bien, ya te compraré otra libretita para tus garabatos”- dijo Jensen, tratando de sonar tan condescendiente como le fue posible.

Jared soltó el bloc sobre la encimera y lentamente se giró para enfrentar a Jensen. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados, lo cual Jensen pensó que era buena señal. Jared respiró un par de veces, profunda e irregularmente, y luego dijo muy calmadamente- “¿Mis garabatos?”

-“Bueno, sí. No es la gran cosa, ya iremos a la tienda de arte después de comer”

-“Iremos…”- dijo Jared con voz ahogada- “Ese no es el punto, Jensen”

-“Oh, vamos cariño”

-“¡No me digas cariño, Jensen Ackles! Has estado actuando como un despreocupado idiota toda la semana. Ahora probablemente hiciste que nuestra perra se enferme y mis bosquejos, ¡NO SON GARABATATOS!”- el volumen de la voz de Jared se había estado elevando hasta que casi gritó al final. Jensen estaba un poco impresionado.

-“¿Qué tan difícil es cerrar una puerta? ¿O escribir algo para que no se te olvide? ¿O qué uno de tus… de tu _gente_ te lo escriba y luego te lo recuerde para que no lo olvides? ¿Por qué estás sonriendo?”

-“Estás enojado conmigo”

-“¡Tienes toda la maldita razón, estoy enojado contigo!”

-“¡Por fin!”- dijo Jensen complacido.

-“¿Cuál es tu _problema_? ¡No es gracioso!”

-“No, no, sé que no lo es. No me estoy riendo de ti, lo juro”

-“¿Entonces qué, Jensen? Has estado extraño toda la semana y no lo entiendo”- Jared estaba comenzando a verse más consternado que enojado, y Jensen no podía permitirlo.

-“Bueno, primera mira esto” dijo Jensen mientras tomaba el bloc de dibujo y pasaba las hojas, mostrando solo hojas en blanco- “Este es un bloc nuevo, no se arruinó nada, y tus dibujos son asombrosos, no garabatos”

Jared se limitó a mirarlo fijamente.

-“Me aseguré de que no había mucha salsa en la cubierta, Hazel estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?”

-“Espera un minuto, ¿tú armaste todo esto?”- peguntó Jared incrédulo.

-“Si”

-“¿Por qué?”

-“Porque quería que te enojes conmigo”

-“¿Has estado bebiendo?”

-“¿Qué? ¡No!”

-“¿Entonces por qué estás actuando como un loco?”

-“Ven a sentarte”- dijo Jensen mientras le guiaba hasta la mesa- “¿Recuerdas al principio de la semana, la vez que Hazel tenía mi zapato?”

-“¿Cuál de todas?”

-“Todas, en realidad. Pero la vez que estaba jugando Halo y olvide vigilarla. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta”

-“¿Te diste cuenta de qué?”

-“Que no te enojabas conmigo”

-“Tú…”

-“Estabas irritado en ese momento, ¿verdad?”

-“Algo”

-“¿Algo?”

-“Está bien, si”

-“Pero no dijiste nada. Sólo me disté una sonrisa falsa y te marchaste, después de eso me di cuenta. En realidad, nunca has estado en desacuerdo conmigo, o me has gritado, ni nada parecido. Nunca hemos tenido una pelea”

-“¿Y eso es malo?”

-“Lo es, si sólo lo haces sólo porque sientes que no puedes expresarme esas cosas”

-“Ah”- dijo Jared en voz baja.

-“Te amo, Jared. Te amo demasiado y nada va a cambiar eso. Ni una discusión, un mal día o una pelea”- Jensen se inclinó sobre la mesa y le dio un beso a Jared- “No quiero que sientas que debes disimular, o acceder a todo lo que digo, porque a pesar de lo que me gustaría pensar, no siempre tengo la razón. Puedo ser terco y enojón, y a veces voy a necesitar que me enfrentes, igual que algunas veces tendré que hacer lo mismo contigo. No quiero pelear contigo, quiero saber que puedo. ¿Tiene sentido?”

-“Si”

-“¿Crees poder hacerlo?”

Jared comenzó a sonreír- “¿Creo poder decirte cuando te estés comportando como un idiota? Sí, creo que es algo en lo que puedo trabajar”

Jensen le sonrió y Jared negó con afectuosa exasperación, antes de que un gesto de comprensión surcara su rostro- “¿Has intentado hacerme enojar _toda la semana_?”

-“¡Si! ¿Y honestamente? ¡Estaba empezando a enojarme que no te pudiera enojar!”

-“¡Estás demente! Entonces el almuerzo, los boletos”- Jared inhaló bruscamente- “¡Utilizaste al perro!”

-“¡Tuve que hacerlo!”

-“Eso no es justo, Jensen”- dijo Jared con tristeza, mientras intentaba evitar, sin éxito, que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

-“Prometo comprarle todos los huesos que pueda comer”

-“Más te vale”

-“Y si te hace sentir mejor, el otro día, mi madre me dio un enorme regaño antes de que llegues al palacio para comer”

-“Siempre me agradó tu madre”

-“También tenemos entradas para la exhibición de arte y tu serie está en el DVD en nuestra habitación. El libro de mi madre está en mi oficina y creo que tus ideas para la luna de miel suenan geniales”

Jared se rio- “¿Acabamos de tener nuestra primera pelea?”

-“Si, ¡al fin! Nunca he tenido que esforzarme tanto para que alguien se peleé conmigo en toda mi vida”- dijo Jensen dramáticamente.

-“Está bien, apúrate y come”- respondió Jared, recogiendo su tenedor.

-“¿Por qué debemos apurarnos”

-“Sexo de reconciliación”

Jensen se levantó y agarró a Jared de la mano, jalándolo de la silla- “El espagueti sabe mejor recalentado”- dijo mientras se dirigían a la habitación.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
